Until The End
by Krasnaya ledi
Summary: Si iba a morir moriría como se debe. Luchando. Lo único que esperaba es que él estuviera bien.
_¡Hola!_

 _Vengo con un fic SouRin, lo escribí para un evento de esta misma pareja que tiene que estar ambientada en una película de nuestro agrado ahora yo hice mi parte XD_

 _La peli es Resident Evil_

 _El fic no es muy largo, y espero que les guste mi habilidad en los fics de acción no son mi fuerte._

 _¡Bueno aquí les va!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **Until the end.**_

Gritos.

Fuego.

Sangre.

Muertes innumerables.

Muertos vivientes.

Su cuerpo bañado en sudor por tanto correr, su cabello negro azabache manchado de sangre y tierra, el cuerpo cansado y con su fiel arma y sus cartuchos listos para usarse.

Si iba a morir moriría como se debe. Luchando.

Lo único que esperaba es que él estuviera bien.

La plaga de ese maldito virus se había expandido en un tiempo record, era algo horrible de ver, gente que uno aprecia siendo convertida en seres sin consciencia y siendo controlados por la necesidad prima.

Comer.

Y todo había parecido ser un día normal.

Era su ruta de patrullaje, el al volante y su compañero, de nombre Matsuoka Rin, viendo atravesó de lentes negros que le daban un porte de policía malo. Había sentido algo muy profundo hacia su compañero desde hace años, era obvio ya que eran amigos desde la infancia donde el sentimiento aún era puro e inocente.

El problema era que no sabía cómo confesar sus sentimientos. No era un hombre coqueto como su ruidoso amigo y colega Kisumi, ni podría usar palabras dulces como su amigo Makoto perteneciente a la patrulla de bomberos. Él era serio, frio, sonreír de manera sincera era una proeza con gente que no era su compañero, y de una aire amenazador que parecía que todo el tiempo estuviese de mal humor.

Dando vueltas a una de la calles el sol delineo la figura de su amigo, cuerpo un poco más delgado que el suyo, piel blanquecina y cabello color vino, y una sonrisa que si bien era afilada en sentido más literal, que le parecía muy tierna.

-Sousuke... oye... ¡Sousuke!

-¿Mmm? -dijo disimulando su distracción.

-¿Estas bien? Luces muy distraído.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo... -dijo tranquilo -Rin-llamo.

-¿Mmm?

-Estaba pensado que podríamos...-las palabras de nuevo se trabaron en su lengua.

-¿Podríamos?

Antes de que el muchacho pudiese responder, llamaron del radio.

-"Atención tenemos un ataque por el distrito 20, vayan de inmediato"

La radio le había salvado, tendría que pensar en una mejor forma de confesarse, quizás en un apocalipsis, bufo para sus adentros, el eso no pasaría.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, una mujer gritaba con sus hijo del hombre que los estaba siguiendo, quien posiblemente era su marido. Tenía los ojos blancos inyectados en pus, la carne era blanca como la de un muerto.

-Señor, detenga su avance -dijo Sousuke apuntando al hombre mientras Rin resguardaba a la familia, el hombre parecía no entender, un paso hacia atrás volviendo a hacer la advertencia pero no escuchaba, el hombre gruñía, eran guturales, repulsivos, como si desease...

Comerlo.

La persona abrió la boca e intento morder al policía pero este antes de poder ser mordido le disparo en la cabeza matándolo al instante.

¿Qué diablos era ese sujeto?

Llevaron a la mujer con el niño a la comisaria y ahí escucharon la historia de la mujer...

El hombre muerto en efecto era su esposo, dijo que cuando regreso a su casa, el difunto tenía una mordida en su mano, la curaron y desinfectaron, pero a la mañana siguiente, el hombre había intentado matarlos, ahí fue cuando entraron ellos a salvarlos.

Y no era el único caso, muchos tenían ese mismo reporte, fueron enviados a ayudar a las demás personas quienes aún no habían sido mordidas.

Todos sus compañeros estaban yendo a rescatar a otras personas, el capitán los guiaba junto con otros dos más.

Mucha gente había muerto durante ese ataque... Oh no...

-¡Mi madre y Gou! -exclamo asustado, por la idea de que su hermana menor y su madre fuesen también zombis.

-Tranquilo Rin, iremos por ellas, estoy seguro que están bien -dijo mientras intentaba calmar a su compañero -Capitán ¿A dónde debemos dirigirnos tras llevar a los sobrevivientes?

-Hay un punto donde las demás estaciones están haciendo escapar a los no infectados -señalo el hombre en un punto del mapa, estaba muy lejos de donde se suponía que estaría su familia -Deberán ir ahí, pero deprisa, no hay mucho tiempo, buena suerte -dijo el hombre de cabellos naranjas.

Ambos fueron corriendo hacia la patrulla y fueron al hospital donde trabajaban la familia del policía, su madre era doctora y su hermana enfermera, trabajaban en el hospital Iwatobi.

La madre del policía, junto a su hija, habían atendido a varios pacientes que había sido mordidos, eran muchas personas, lastimosamente la pesadilla solo había comenzado en ese hospital.

Los enfermos se transformaban en esos monstruos y atacaban a otros llevando más muerte y putrefacción.

Era el horror total, aun no sabían como habían logrado sobrevivir, estaban ahora escondidas en la habitación de suministros del hospital, rezando porque todo eso acabara.

Lograron escuchar disparos, golpes contundentes, y después, la puerta abierta.

Ver al chico pelirrojo con vida les devolvió en parte el sentimiento de esperanza lo abrazaron de forma desesperada y llanto de alivio, pero no había tiempo de aliviarse, un no habían escapado de allí.

-¡Rápido no hay tiempo, debemos salir del hospital! -dijo protegiendo a las mujeres junto con su compañero, ellas, aun presas del miedo, alejaban y golpeaban a los zombis alejándolos de ellos, fue cansador por lograron encontrar la salida.

Las sacaron del hospital, saliendo del lugar para estar en medio de la calle.

Aún quedaba mucho para llegar al punto de evacuación para salvar a los pocos ciudadanos de la ciudad, debían llegar, necesitaban un auto y pronto.

Gou señalo uno que estaba entre varios monstruos.

Ambos se pusieron en acción matándolos y protegiendo a las mujeres. Cuando lo lograron y entraron al auto, listos para partir, no pudieron respirar de alivio.

Una horda se acercaba hacia ellos que bloqueaba el camino.

Era imposible, la única manera seria que algo desviase su atención para que estos pudiesen escapar.

Mejor dicho, alguien.

Si uno no atraía a los muertos vivientes, si uno no era la carnada, nadie se podría salvar.

-Rin, llévate a tu familia al punto de evacuación, yo me encargare de esto -salió del auto mientras caminaba hacia la horda.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No voy a dejarte!

-Si uno no los atrae estaremos perdidos, rápido, antes de que lleguen más -dijo mientras los atraía golpeando un auto descompuesto el cual se activó su alarma -Váyanse ahora.

-¡Sousuke no...!

-¡VAYANSE AHORA! -grito enojado mientras llamaba a los muertos corriendo para alejarlos del lugar, el auto arranco dejando atrás al azabache listo para dar lucha.

No miro hacia atrás, haría lo posible para que la persona que amaba y su familia estuviesen con bien, eso sí significaba una muerte segura.

Sentía la adrenalina y la emoción de lucha como nunca, sabiendo que las probabilidades de salir vivo de ahí eran pocas.

Las balas destrozaban los cráneos de los muertos y corría para abrirse paso ante la horda, pero necesitaba con que cubrirse ya había sido tumbado en el piso dos veces; y aun no podía creer que no había sido mordido, encontró una puerta rota de un auto, un escudo improvisado. Y a tiempo más zombis iban por él, muy bien.

A divertirse.

Llegaron al punto de evacuación, sanos y salvos, gracias a...

Sus compañeros aparecieron, uno de ellos pregunto por el azabache.

-Él...él...-la hermana menor empezó a llorar, sabía que el mejor amigo de su hermano ya debía estar muerto.

Un momento de silencio por el joven que prometía ser un excelente policía, pero no había nada que hacer, era una muerte segura si salían del perímetro, además de la gran tristeza se albergaba la impotencia.

Rin debía ser más fuerte, su compañero había sacrificado su vida para que él y su familia llegasen al punto, un dolor profundo lleno sus ojos, ya era tarde, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía.

Cuando dejo a su familia en el vehículo que los llevaría a una zona segura, tomo una decisión.

Iba a encontrar a Sousuke y ambos saldrían de esa, quería, y debía hacerlo, era su compañero después de todo.

Se llevó dos pistolas magnum y arranco el auto antes de que sus compañeros lograsen detenerlo, llamaron a la radio.

-¡¿Has perdido la razón Rin?! ¡Debes volver, vas a morir!

-Voy a encontrar a Sousuke, tengo la certeza de que no ha muerto...

-¡Capitán logramos encontrar a Yamazaki-senpai por medio de los rastreadores!

-¡¿Dónde está Ai?!

-¡Esta en frente del edificio Samekuza en el distrito Iwatobi!

-Muy bien, conozco un atajo -dijo arrancado evadiendo a los muertos vivientes.

Seguía corriendo mientras con un tubo golpeaba de manera contundente a los muertos vivientes, pero era muy difícil, mientras golpeaba a otro monstruo, uno se acercó detrás del listo para morderlo cuando una bala le atravesó el cráneo y de los otros que habían acorralado a su amigo.

-¿R-Rin? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

-El auto se averió así que tuve que venir corriendo, es una suerte que pudiéramos captarte en el centro -dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-P-pero tu...

-No iba a dejarte -dijo con una sonrisa blanca, había podido dejar a su madre y hermana con los que había sobrevivido, volvió a la ciudad para poder encontrar a Sousuke rezando que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Gracias -sonrió pero una horda de zombis se estaba acercando -Diablos, están viniendo -dijo preparando su arma al igual que Rin, cuando este miro un edificio lo suficiente alto como para poder lanzar una bengala.

-¡Vamos al edificio rápido! -dijo jalando del traje a su amigo quien corrió a su lado.

Corrieron de manera casi desesperada al último piso de ese edificio siendo seguido por la horda.

-¿Aun tienes la bengala? -pregunto el pelirrojo.

Estaban acorralados, en lo alto del edificio parecía que la horda no paraba, habían lanzado su única bengala poniendo sus rezos en ella.

-Rin, morir tal vez sea nuestro destino -dijo disparando -Pero quería decirte algo antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre me has gustado, es más, estoy enamorado de ti, eres demasiado especial para mí -dijo disparando y cuando se terminaron saco otra carga mientras el pelirrojo le cubría.

-¡Idiota! ¡Yo también siento lo mismo por ti! ¡¿Tenías que al fin decírmelo cuando estamos a punto de morir?! -dijo con enojo mientras disparaba y sacaba su última munición, a la maldita hora que su compañero le aclaraba que no era el único que estaba de esa manera, ya le haría pagar en el otro mundo.

-Es bastante romántico ¿no crees? -recibió una risa cansada como respuesta mientras seguía disparando -Juntos hasta el final.

Si, fue romántico en efecto, pero esto se había vuelto en una tragedia, dos personas que se confiesan su amor justo a minutos de morir.

Cuando creyeron que todo iba a acabar, una luz los ilumino...

-¡Rin-senpai, Sousuke-senpai! ¡Rápido suban! -grito desde el helicóptero un joven de cabellos grises arrojando una escalera, mientras otros dos disparaban a los zombis.

Los policías subieron antes de que pudiesen ser alcanzados, estaban a salvo por ahora.

Se sentaron en los asientos del helicóptero que los alejaba del lugar, mientras veían la ciudad destruyéndose, Rin puso un semblante muy triste, su ciudad había sido arrasada por esa plaga, una mano se posó en la suya, dándole la calma y confianza que necesitaba.

-¿Juntos hasta el final? -pregunto el azabache entrelazando su mano con la contraria, era como dar sus votos.

-Juntos hasta el final-sonrió y apretó la mano de Sousuke recostándose en su hombro para descansar un rato, demostrarse mucho cariño no era lo correcto en ese momento.

El mundo como lo conocían había cambiado completamente, para mal, pero si todo acababa, él estaría a su lado, hasta el final.

 _ **¿The end?**_


End file.
